88 Miles An Hour
by XxNightAngelusxX
Summary: In Hill Valley lives a lonely scientist by the name of Emmett L. Brown. Gossip and rumors surround this mysterious, supposedly "mad" scientist... and his only true friend is science. That is, until he meets a young 10-year-old boy by the name of Marty McFly... and after their unorthodox meeting, they become a pair of unlikely, inseparable friends. But that was only the beginning...
1. One Distraught Evening

This story is basically a novelization of how Doc and Marty first met. And, I am aware that I post all my stories in bold font. I have explained this numerous times, and I will begin posting disclaimers on all stories of mine; I am incredibly near sighted, and I don't have glasses. Writing in bold font has helped me amazingly with avoiding typos and story flukes. Its very hard for me to read the ordinary text properly.

Also, I apologize for not updating recently. I AM going to finish this story. I am currently working on another fanfiction and a collaborative story. Enjoy!

* * *

_**October 23, 1978**_

** _11:41 pm_**

* * *

**"God****_ dammit!"_**

**"Marty, you watch your mouth young man!" Marty McFly's mother shouted, stepping out of the kitchen, advancing on her son. "Now you listen here, mister... as long as you live under my roof, you will follow my rules, do you understand?"**

**Marty balled his small fists together tightly, glaring angrily at his mother.**

**"Don't give me that look." His mother said. "You are ten years old. You are NOT an adult, so you will NOT use adult language. Do I make myself clear?"**

**"Listen to your mother, son." Marty's father, George, told him calmly from the table.**

**"Go to hell." Marty snarled at George, who said nothing, but now wore a solemn, disheartened expression.**

**"Bedroom. Now." His mother grasped him by the scruff of his collar, then guided him towards the hallway. He fought against her, but he was unable to break away.**

**"You let Dave do whatever he wants!" Marty hollered, struggling to free himself from her grip. "Dad lets Biff do whatever he wants too... he ran over my skateboard, Mom! And Dad didn't do****_ anything_**** about it! Its not fair! That bastard Biff-"**

**"Stop it!" His mother ushered him into his bedroom, giving him a final, exasperated face. "There's nothing we can do about that-"**

**"Stop treating me like I'm five!" Marty screamed.**

**"Then stop ****_acting_**** like you're five!" His mother retorted, just before slamming his door shut, leaving him standing silently in his messy bedroom, accompanied only by a few toys, his unmade bed, and the lingering tension filling the air around him.**

* * *

**The beautiful, starry night was unusually clear in Hill Valley this evening.**

**Although he'd usually drive, Emmett Brown decided to walk to his destination this time. After all, it was an oddly gorgeous night, and it had been a while since he'd gotten any fresh air. Still, despite his scientific breakthrough earlier in the day, his luck did not last when his anonymous salesman turned out to be a no-show. He waited alone in the diner for over an hour for someone to show up, someone who was meant to sell him a crucial (albeit illegal) chemical needed for his latest invention, but after the last customer in the diner left, and the only employee in the place flipped the "open" sign to "closed," Doctor Brown stood, sighed, and walked glumly out of the restaurant. He coasted down the sidewalk, then pulled up his sleeve, checking one of his four watches. It was nearly midnight.**

**_Better get home,_ He thought tiredly._ Friday nights in Hill Valley... not pleasant. _**

**As Doctor Brown strolled through the town, his hands stuffed in his coat pockets, his cheeks going numb from the cold autumn air, he began to hear voices echoing from behind.**

**He stole a glance backwards, over his shoulder.**

**About ten yards away, a group of teenagers were heading down the sidewalk... towards him. They seemed to be laughing and joking with one another harmlessly, but they kept a brisk pace as they continued in the same direction as Doctor Brown, which began to unnerve him.**

**Doc walked a little faster, his clouds of breath visible in the air with every exhale, and the voices behind him barely beginning to grow a little louder, and a little stronger...**

**"Hey psycho!" One of them yelled.**

**Doc looked back just in time to see one of them throw something at him... something round, and small...**

**With cat-like reflexes he didn't know he possessed, Doc swatted a hand through the air, deflecting the small object from hitting his face. The object seemed to burst open with a small, soft_ crack, _and a gooey, slimy substance was now covering his hand.**

**One of the kids threw another egg at him, which landed at his feet, exploding on the pavement and coating one of his shoes in the raw, squishy egg's innards. Doc gave the teens a displeased face, then they all turned away and marched off, roaring with immature laughter.**

**_Just what I need,_ Doc thought bitterly, examining his hand. He gave his wrist a quick flick, slinging most of the egg slime off, then began down the sidewalk once again. For many years now, the town thought of him as a lonesome madman, and he was quite used to being at the wrong end of short-sighted pranks and name-calling. Still, although he was accustomed to it, he was also quite tired of it... as anyone would be.**

**Science was Doctor Emmett Brown's only true friend, and, the way he saw it, all sciences of every type, shape, and size were much more stable, unwavering, and loyal than any person had ever been. And as he marched through the night by himself, he mulled this over, pondering on his late experiment, equations and images of the Delorean's car parts flashing through his mind rapidly...**

**After about five minutes of walking, a peculiar sight caught his eye, stealing his attention from his thoughts.**

**A little further down the road, a young man was walking in the middle of the street, headed the opposite direction of Doc. The child was walking rather hastily, hands jammed in his pockets, and his face scrunched up in an angry pout.**

**Doc squinted at the boy, wondering what such a young child could have been doing out so late at night...**

**Before he could finish this thought, however, another sight came into view; headlights appeared behind the boy, but he didn't seem to notice. The small truck was traveling at least fifty miles an hour, and if Doc hadn't imagined it, the vehicle seemed to be swerving left and right..._ drunk drivers..._**

**"Great Scott!"**

**It ran through him before he could think.**

**Doc darted off the sidewalk, directly towards the young man in the street, who only_ just_ noticed the vehicle advancing on him from behind... the boy gasped, then snapped his eyes shut... **

**Just when Marty expected to meet his end, two hands thrust into him from out of nowhere... Doc shoved Marty onto the opposite sidewalk with all his might... Marty hit the concrete awkwardly, flipping onto his side... he barely saw it seconds later...**

**The vehicle skidded left, and the front bumper met with Doc's body, smashing into him harshly, sending him flying, and making a loud, awful_ THUMP _ring through the air.**

**Doc landed roughly on his back yards away from where he'd been hit, and the truck sped off, the young adults inside of it hollering out the windows as they turned a corner and destroyed a mailbox...**

**Marty reached his feet, staring at the man lying in the road, looking utterly shocked.**

**Doc lie on his back, now entirely disoriented, staring into the night sky groggily.**

**It took almost a full minute for Marty to work up the gall to move. He stepped towards Doc, standing over him, studying him anxiously.**

**"Are y-you okay?" Marty asked nervously, entirely unknowing of how to deal with the situation.**

**Doc glanced up at Marty, attempting to smirk.**

**"Just fine." He groaned, beginning to sit upright. "Just..._ urgh._.. fine. Nothing to worry about."**

**Doc grasped his side, wincing in pain.**

**Marty gulped, biting his lip, his heart pounding.**

**"Be careful out here, kiddo." Doc told him. "Its not a good time to be wandering around this part of town... what's a kid your age doing out so late, anyway? Shouldn't you be at home in bed?"**

**"Nah." Marty shook his head.**

**"Why not?"**

**"Because... my parents let me go out at night." Marty lied. "They don't care what I do."**

**Doc narrowed his eyes at Marty, reading him.**

**"If you say so." He said.**

**Marty extended his hand to Doc, offering him help.**

**Doc grasped Marty's hand, then slowly stood, a jolting pain spiraling down his side and throughout his left leg. Although Doc was twice Marty's height, he leaned on Marty's shoulder, using him for support like a miniature human crutch.**

**"Damn... got rid of my health insurance just last month, too... rotten timing. _Ugh_..." Doc mumbled, then glimpsed down at Marty. "What's your name anyway, kid?"**

**"Marty." Marty responded, peering up at him.**

**"Nice name... sounds familiar." Doc uttered, staring off for a moment. "Well, anyway... er... gotta get home... get some sleep... lots of work to do tomorrow. Was gonna stay up tonight and get started, but... well..._ ngh_..."**

**Doc grabbed his side again, releasing a heavy breath.**

**"You should go to a hospital." Marty told him.**

**"Can't... don't have insurance." Doc moaned. "Been saving all my money for... well... a project of mine."**

**"You... you want me to help you home?" Marty asked him.**

**Doc gave him a half-smile. "That'd be awfully polite of you, kiddo. Thank you."**

**The two of them headed down the street, all the while Doc was maintaining a grasp on Marty's shoulder, his leg throbbing terribly.**

**Eventually, they reached a patch of land containing a small building, which almost looking like nothing more than a large garage.**

**Marty recognized the place; he'd heard stories about it all his life. Rumors floated around school about a mad scientist who lived in the ruins of his old burned mansion... a psychopath who preformed experiments on young children, and who kidnapped people's pets in order to cook and eat them, then used their skin to make his own clothing... oh, the many frightful stories he'd heard about the mad scientist. Marty was always afraid to pass this old house, in fear that he too would be stolen off the streets and used in the scientist's bizarre genetic experiments...**

**Marty peeked up at Doc curiously._ Could this really be the same person? He doesn't seem crazy at all..._**

**"This is my place here." Doc said. "Want to come inside? I've got pop."**

**He looked down at Marty, giving him a friendly smile.**

**Marty returned his gaze. **

**_Nah,_ he thought._ He's not crazy. There's no way._**

**"Sure." Marty agreed, and they both headed into Doc's home.**

**The inside of the place was a little cozy and messy, but it was nothing compared to Marty's bedroom. The nearby counter was equipped with odd contraptions Marty had never seen before, although his attention was focused on the center of the room.**

**In the middle of the place, there sat a small vehicle, which was covered in a protective tarp. _He has a car in his house...?_**

**"That's an experiment of mine." Doc said, noticing Marty's bewildered expression. "Most people don't have cars in their houses, I know... but I'm not what you'd call an ordinary person. Who wants to be normal anyway?"**

**After maneuvering through the clutter, Doc released Marty's shoulder and sank easefully into his couch, sighing deeply, placing his hands on his stomach, and staring sleepily up at his ceiling.**

**Marty stood feet away, merely watching him.**

**"Wanna call your mom or pop to come pick you up?" Doc asked, turning his head towards Marty. "Afraid I won't be able to drive tonight, otherwise I'd take you home myself."**

**"No." Marty shook his head. "I can go by myself."**

**Doc stared at him.**

**"Did you run away?" He asked.**

**Marty began to fidget with his shirt.**

**"You can tell me, kiddo. I'm not a nark." Doc grinned up at him, his shining brown eyes staring right through Marty.**

**"My parents are assholes." Marty told him. "My mom lets my brother and sister do whatever they want, and my dad never stands up for us... or for himself. He lets his boss walk all over us... He ran over my skateboard!"**

**Doc raised his eyebrows.**

**"Parents don't always understand, believe me." Doc replied. "Its always harder to deal with when you're young." He looked away for a small moment, seeming to be in thought.**

**Marty huffed, crossing his arms.**

**"I'm not gonna make you go home if you don't want to, kiddo." Doc added. "But you've at least gotta call your parents and tell them where you are."**

**"Why?!"**

**"Because if you don't, the police would take us both to jail."**

**They stared at one another for a moment.**

**"I just..." Marty began, feeling defeated. "I... I'll just go home..."**

**"Call your parents, have 'em pick you up. Its too dangerous for you to be alone out there right now."**

**"Alright..."**

**They went quiet for a few seconds.**

**"Are you really a mad scientist?" Marty asked.**

**Doc glanced up, meeting eyes with Marty again, looking slightly taken back.**

**_"Mad_ scientist?" He said in a high, amused tone. "_Ha!_ The stories get more and more ridiculous every day... I'm not a_ mad_ scientist, I'm just a plain old ordinary scientist. I don't eat people or anything, don't worry."**

**Marty looked around, examining the home.**

**"It looks like a lab in here." He said.**

**"It is, yes." Doc agreed, nodding. "My home is a lab. I've got quite a lot of projects in here, most of them unfinished, but..."**

**Then, Doc released a muffled noise, trying to ignore striking pain all throughout his left side, and mostly failing. **

**Marty, noticing, frowned.**

**"Can I..." He began, making Doc look up at him again. "Can I... come over? Like... after school and stuff. I can help you with your inventions and everything... until you feel better."**

**Doc stared quietly at Marty for a minute.**

**"I feel... bad." Marty went on, now flustering for some reason. He'd never felt guilty before in his life, and he wasn't sure how to handle it.**

**"You're a good kid." Doc smiled. "Very polite."**

**Marty blinked. No one had ever called him "polite" before... in fact, Marty was the troublemaker in his family. He frequently started fights in school, refused to do school work, skipped class, argued with his parents at home, and -like right now, for example- would sneak out on nights that he'd been grounded. He was a problem child at best, but this scientist seemed to think he was_ polite, _of all things...**

**"I'd love some company." Doc told him. "But you've got to have permission from your parents. Sound fair?"**

**Marty nodded. "What's your name?"**

**"Doctor Emmett Lathrop Brown" Doc replied.**

**"You're a doctor?" Marty asked. "I'll just call you Doc, then."**

**It was strange. For a split second, something about Marty's tone seemed to ring a bell in Doc's mind. ****We swore he'd heard it spoken like that before, in that voice, in that tone..._ Doc_...** a peculiar sense of de-ja-vu swept over him, and after a few long seconds of thought, the familiar feeling abandoned him as quickly as it came. 


	2. Conflicts Of Interest

**Three days had passed since Marty met the scientist.**

**And at long, long last, monday afternoon had finally arrived. Marty slid into the large gate outside of Doc's house, then spotted a strange painting on the wall beside the door. It wasn't there last time Marty was here. They were big, spray-painted letters that read;** PSYCHO

**Marty stared at the graffiti for a moment, gulping thoughtfully. Then, he approached the door and knocked.**

**"Come in." He heard Doc's slightly gruff voice call from inside.**

**Marty stepped inside, seeing Doc in the middle of the room, attempting to re-cover the vehicle with the tan tarp before Marty could lay eyes upon it.**

**"Marty, Marty... good to see you, kiddo." Doc said, leaning on the concealed car with one arm.**

**"Feel better?" Marty asked, staring at the vehicle curiously.**

**"Oh, much better...****_ ow.._****. well... good enough to walk, anyway. Can't keep a good scientist down." Doc paused, examining Marty, who was still wearing his backpack. "Come here from school?"**

**"Yeah. I couldn't come over until today because I was grounded all weekend." Marty said glumly, letting the backpack slide off his shoulder and flump onto the floor. "Watcha' doing?"**

**"Oh, er... well..." Doc glimpsed at his vehicular experiment, then quickly looked away from it. "Nothing important. I mean... I'm not sure which project to work on today, actually."**

**"Did you build that car?" Marty asked, still watching the vehicle wonderously.**

**"S-sort of." Doc answered. "I, er... put it together, yes. Its nothing special."**

**"Can you teach me how to build cars?" Marty asked him.**

**Doc blinked.**

**"What would you wanna build a car for?"**

**"For racing."**

**Doc gazed at him for a moment.**

**"There's a contest at my school in a couple weeks." Marty explained. "Everyone in my science class is supposed to build their own car to race around the track outside. I'unno how to build cars... but I wanted to race! The winner of the race is s'posed to get five hundred dollars!"**

**"Really?" Doc said. "They never did anything that interesting when I was in school..."**

**"Can you help me build one?" Marty asked, growing incredibly excited all the sudden. "Please?!"**

**Doc took a moment of thought. "Wouldn't it be cheating if I helped you?"**

**"Not if they don't know." Marty replied.**

**"Well... That's a fair point." Doc smirked. "I suppose we can throw something together for your race."**

**Marty beamed, forcing down the urge to jump with joy.**

**"Thanks Doc!" He exclaimed, making Doc feel a sudden wave of de-ja-vu again.**

**Doc squinted at Marty for a few seconds. He knew he'd never met Marty before... he'd never talked to any of the children in the town. Most of them thought of him as a lonely and deranged mad scientist.**

**"You're awesome. How come nobody in the town talks to you?" Marty questioned bluntly.**

**"Fear, I guess." Doc said. "They're afraid of me."**

**"Why?" Marty asked honestly.**

**"Because... well... I'm different." Doc informed. "People who are different get treated differently."**

**"They're stupid." Marty said.**

**Doc nodded, smiling. "Quite a lot of people are, aren't they?"**

**"They painted on your house." Marty added. "Someone painted 'psycho' on your house outside."**

**"Did they?" Doc released a single, breathless laugh. "They get less and less creative, those damn kids."**

**"People write stupid shit on my locker at school, too." Marty told him.**

**"You curse a lot for a kid, Marty."**

**"My brother and sister say cuss words. Mom tries not to let me do it, but I do anyway. Its not fair if my brother and sister can cuss, and not me."**

**They went quiet for a small moment.**

**"Did you ask your parents if you could come over?" Doc thought to ask.**

**"Yeah. They know I'm here."**

**"Good! So we can get started on this car thing, huh?"**

**"Yeah!"**

**"Now, I'm gonna teach you a lot about the way cars work, alright? This is gonna be difficult, but it'll be well worth it in the end. Are you ready, Marty?"**

**"Sure... you're the Doc, Doc."**

**"Alright! Let's get this show on the road then, future-"**

**Doc froze, standing board stiff, staring at Marty as though he was the most interesting thing he'd ever laid eyes on.**

**"Boy." Doc finished in a faint voice, his gaze now completely stuck on Marty.**

**It all flooded back to him in an instant... so,_ so_ many years ago, the day he slipped off his toilet, bumped his head, and had a vision of the flux capacitor... the day he'd first thought of time travel, the day he'd decided to build the Delorean... it was then, a boy from the future showed up in a time traveling vehicle _-his_ vehicle- and claimed to have come from the future. A boy by the name of Marty McFly.**

**"Marty." Doc whispered to himself, glaring at the boy intensely.**

**"Hmm?" The young Marty hummed, raising his eyebrows, returning Doc's stare innocently.**

**"Nothing." Doc said at once, finally breaking their eye contact. "No, no, no... nothing. Let's get started."**

**And as Doctor Brown began rifling through the cluttered mess of his house, looking for spare parts he'd removed from his half-built Delorean, a million thoughts began racing through his mind about the future boy from his past. Still, after a couple of hours of conversation, planning, and laughing with Marty, his memories and thoughts of disbelief slowly began to subside, replaced by the warm, unfamiliar sensation of content companionship.**

* * *

_**"Whew!"**_

**After about three long hours of work, Marty and Doc stood tiredly and proudly over the small car's body. It was horribly incomplete; it was only a hunk of metal in the general shape of a tiny car (a tiny Delorean, to be precise), with no wheels, exterior cover, or paint. Still, for only a single day's work, the two of them had accomplished quite a lot.**

**"Where do we get wheels?" Marty wondered.**

**"I'll pick some up at the department store tomorrow while you're at school." Doc said.**

**"Department store? The one across from Twin Pines Mall?"**

**"Yep. They're used to seeing my face in that store... they're some of the few people in this town who are unusually friendly to me, actually. Good people."**

**"Cool!"**

**After a moment of staring at one another, Marty grinned.**

**"You're the best, Doc." He said.**

**Doc returned the smile.**

**Then, he glanced behind Marty, observing his windows.**

**"The sun's going down." Doc said. "Maybe you should head home."**

**"No!" Marty protested at once. "Don't make me go home yet... please?"**

**Doc gave Marty a conflicted look.**

**"You don't wanna get in trouble with your parents, do you?"**

**"No... but... I don't care if I get in trouble. I'd rather be here."**

**There was another pause.**

**"Alrighty... tell you what." Doc began. "Since you and I worked hard all afternoon, how about we go out and have some burgers? We can eat our supper at the burger joint around the block before you go home. My treat. How's that sound?"**

**"Really?" Marty said. "Why're you being so nice to me?"**

**"Why wouldn't I?" Doc shrugged. "You're a good kid. So how 'bout it?"**

**"Yeah!" Marty nodded.**

**As they headed out the door, Doc watched over Marty profoundly, his expression solemn. He could hardly believe the future boy, Marty McFly, was here in his presence again... so much time had passed, but to Marty, it was nothing but a fresh, new experience in his incredibly young life. **

**"You sure you wanna go walking around the block?" Marty asked, peeking up at him. **

**"Well sure I do, why not?" **

**"Because you just got hit by a car a few days ago... doesn't it still hurt?"**

**"Nope. Not at all." Doc said untruthfully. "I'm a man of steel."**

**Marty laughed.**

**The night he met Marty, after the unfortunate incident with some drunken young adults driving crookedly down the street, Doc was shocked to find a gigantic black bruise covering a huge portion of his stomach. He had stood in front of the mirror for almost twenty minutes straight that night, marveling at the amazingly horrible bruise. Still, the pain wasn't hindering him enough to handicap him anymore... a simple walk around the block would do him no harm.**

**After entering the burger joint and ordering their food, Doc and Marty claimed a booth next to the window, sitting across from one another. They opened their burgers, then began trading ideas for Marty's still-in-the-works race car.**

**"Silver." Marty said. "I want it to be silver."**

**_Just like the Delorean_, Doc thought, revealing a slight smirk.**

**"We'll make it silver, then. I'll pick up the paint tomorrow." Doc agreed.**

**Just when Marty was about to reply, he saw something out of the corner of his eye, which grasped his attention.**

**It took Doc a moment to realize that Marty was staring at someone.**

**A burly man in a suit was standing in line, and next to him was a slightly thick young man, who appeared to be about Marty's age. The man was paying no mind to anyone, but the child was giving Marty a particularly nasty look.**

**"Who is that?" Doc asked quietly.**

**"Butch." Marty answered distastefully. "My dad's boss's son."**

**"Why's he staring at you like that...?"**

**"Cause he's a bastard." **

**The chunky kid named Butch snarled mockingly at Marty, who in response raised both of his middle fingers.**

**"Easy now, Marty." Doc placed his hands over Marty's, lowering them. "Don't go picking a fight."**

**_"He's_ the one who picks fights." Marty told Doc. "And he always gets me in trouble at school."**

**Butch, after making sure his father wasn't looking, held up both of his middle fingers as well, sticking his tongue out and crossing his eyes in a way that made him -in Doc's opinion, anyway- resemble a small, heavily retarded and obese gorilla.**

**Doc stifled a laugh, while Marty, on the other hand, had gotten out of his seat.**

**Marty began to stomp towards Butch, but Doc grabbed him by the arm, stopping him.**

**"He's just trying to push your buttons, kid. Don't fall for it." Doc whispered, but Marty barely heard him.**

**When Butch made a hand gesture in the shape of a gun, Marty broke away from Doc and charged at him.**

**Doc rose from his seat just when Biff noticed that his son was wrestling on the ground with Marty.**

**Marty and Butch exchanged a few hard punches, along with some child-like grunts.**

**"Hey butthead! Get off my kid!" Biff grumbled, giving a rough, well-aimed kick to Marty, hitting him squarely in the stomach, and knocking the wind right out of him.**

**Marty fell backwards, lying face-up on the tiled floor, and everyone in the burger joint was watching in awe. **

**No one could have seen it coming.**

**Doc came forward, his arm reared back, and planted a rock-hard fist into Biff's face, making him stumble backwards, his eyes wide with shock, and his big jaw now crooked, mouth hanging open...**

**Butch yelled, and Marty, still having no air in his lungs, said nothing.**

**Doc, who looked just as shocked as Biff, turned and yanked Marty off the ground by his arm.**

**"Marty, we've gotta go. Now."**

**Doc dragged Marty out of the burger joint, and although they were speed-walking at a brisk pace, Marty was barely keeping up... his breath hadn't yet returned to him...**

**When they returned to Doc's house, the sun had completely set. Doc locked the door behind him, then turned to Marty, who was only just beginning to breathe properly again.**

**"You alright?" Doc asked, kneeling in front of him, placing his hands on his shoulders.**

**Marty nodded, his stomach still aching annoyingly.**

**"You punched him." Marty mumbled weakly, grinning. "You punched Biff."**

**Doc made a sideways half-nod.**

**"Yeah... well... it just sort of happened."**

**"You..._ cough._.. I didn't know you could punch like that, Doc." Marty wheezed.**

**"Neither did I." Doc admitted. "Scared me more than it did you."**

**Marty attempted to laugh, but quickly stopped when his tummy gave an uncomfortable lurch.**

**"C'mon." Doc gave Marty a pat, reaching his feet again. "Let's go ahead and call your parents-"**

**"No! Don't tell them... please... I'll get grounded again." Marty pleaded. "Please."**

**Doc stared at him thoughtfully.**

**"I really shouldn't keep secrets from your mom and pop, Marty."**

**"So? I keep secrets from them all the time. Please?"**

**They gazed at each other silently for a minute or so.**

**"Alright... this one time." Doc said. "But no more fighting. Alright?"**

**Marty nodded gratefully.**

**"My dad won't even stop Biff from stealing out of our fridge." Marty said. "But you decked him in the face."**

**Doc raised his brows.**

**"It was an accident. I didn't_ plan_ on it..."**

**"Yeah, but you still_ did_ it. It was awesome!"**

**They both smiled.**

**"Well then, I'm gonna tune this baby up a bit." Doc placed a hand on the body of Marty's tiny half-built car. "Come by after school tomorrow, and you can help me put the wheels on it. Alright?"**

**"Alright!"**

**After they both traded a couple of polite waves, Marty slipped his backpack on and headed out the door.**

**Doc was quite used to being alone... but now, sitting in the center of his home laboratory and tinkering with a miniature Delorean, for some odd, unknown reason, the silence throughout his home was much more noticeable than it ever had been before.**


	3. Honest & Uncut Friendship

**After a couple of days, Marty and Doc managed to get the engine of the mini-Delorean running.**

**Despite Marty's childlike restlessness, accompanied by his -until recently- limited interest in science, Doc was able to teach him the fundamental basics of a vehicle's mechanics... and Marty found it fascinating. He was most excited about powering the car. Something about hearing that little engine roar simply overjoyed him... he could hardly wait to roll that silver hot rod across the finish line...**

**"Are we gonna have this done by Saturday?" Marty had asked him the previous day. "Saturday is the day of the race."**

**Doc answered him with a small pause, then a sleek, confident smirk... followed by a phrase he'd never heard before.**

**"Marty... if you put your mind to something, you can accomplish anything."**

**And now, on this early Thursday afternoon, as Marty wandered through school, he couldn't get it out of his mind... the small car he was building, the inventions cluttering Doc's home... and Doc himself. Marty had never met anyone so eccentric, confident, and frankly inspiring. His father had always been somewhat of a pacifist, and he never stood for anything on his own. Doc, however, was quite the opposite. Doctor Brown was an outspoken, frantic, passionate, and flippantly exciting role model, and regardless of any of the rumors surrounding the _mad_ scientist, Doc was most assuredly the coolest person Marty had ever met.**

**As Marty sat in class during the last hour of school, sighing and wearing a vacantly bored expression, he laid his head on his desk, not at all hearing whatever the teacher was rambling about. **

**After a while of boredom, he noticed that a chunky individual was sitting in the desk right beside him, staring at him.**

**Butch gave Marty a squinting, disgruntled look.**

**Marty returned the expression as nastily as he could, careful not to be noticed by the teacher.**

**"Who was that old man at the burger place?" Butch whispered. "Your grandpaw?"**

**Marty tried very hard not to respond.**

**"I saw you go to his house after school the past couple days... he's the mad scientist. You _do_ know he boils people alive to make his own drugs or something, right?" Butch hissed very quietly, making Marty ball one of his hands into a fist. "You really think you have a chance in that race Saturday? Just give it up, McFly. How would an idiot like you build a car, anyway...?"**

**"Shut up." Marty snarled back in a dark, soft tone.**

**The teacher, who was pacing at the head of the class during her lecture, stopped for a moment, eyeing the both of them. Then, she began walking back and forth again, continuing to talk to the class about America's economy...**

**"Wonder if anyone else thinks its weird that a little boy goes and visits the old freak." Butch grumbled mockingly. "You're _both_ freaks."**

**"Shut _up_." Marty warned him again, his voice beginning to rise.**

**"I guess you _have_ to visit the psycho... its not like he has any other family. Probably because he's a stupid nutcase, just like you."**

**"SHUT UP!"**

**Marty flew from his seat, landing a flawless, solid punch into Butch's jaw. **

**Butch spun from out of his chair, landing awkwardly on the floor... the teacher stepped between them before Butch could hope to retaliate...**

**And although it felt immensely wonderful to strike Butch once again, as Marty stood over Butch on the ground, the teacher staring daggers at him, he felt an uneasiness begin to brew from the pit of his stomach. **

* * *

**"Grounded!"**

**"No! Mom... the race... the race is this weekend!"**

**"Well, you should have thought of that before you got into _another_ fight. Go to your room."**

**"No!"**

**"Don't you talk back to me, Marty Seamus McFly. Do you know what Butch's father said?"**

**"I don't_ care_ what Biff said!"**

**"He told us you got into a fight with Butch a few days ago at a burger joint, and you were with that_ Doctor Brown_... or whatever his name is."**

**As Marty stood anxiously in the living room, gazing up at his mother, he felt a sinking sensation as he began to understand where the conversation was headed... and he didn't like it one bit.**

**"He said this Doctor Brown punched him! Why would you be _with_ that man, Marty? Is he the 'friend' you've been visiting all week? Didn't your father and I tell you a long time ago to stay away from him? He's not well in the head!"**

**"That's a lie!" Marty hollered, stepping forward. "You don't even_ know_ him!"**

**"I know enough to know that he's mentally unwell-"**

**"No you don't! The only thing you know is those bullshit stories-!"**

_**"Marty!"**_

**"Well, its true! All the stories about him are_ bullshit!"_**

**They glared ragefully at one another for a few seconds following.**

**"I don't want you seeing him anymore, Marty." Lorraine told him softly. "He's obviously a bad influence-"**

**_"No!"_ Marty's expression dropped, his eyes widening. "It wasn't his fault! He was just trying to help me... it was all my fault!"**

**"Go to your room, Marty."**

**"But I-"**

**"Go to your room."**

**"Mom-"**

**"NOW!"**

**Both incredibly sad and frustratingly infuriated, Marty stormed up the stairs, fighting back the tears until he was safely behind his bedroom door. He locked the door, now alone in his room, his eyes watering, and he bit his lip, using all his willpower to swallow the urge to burst into sobs.**

**"Lorraine?" George McFly poked his head out of the kitchen, approaching her. "What was that about?"**

**Lorraine released an exasperated breath, massaging her temples.**

**"He got into another fight... and... he's been hanging around the creepy scientist... Doctor Braun, or something."**

**"Really..." George said, stroking his chin, appearing to be in thought. **

**Lorraine studied him.**

**"What's on your mind?" She asked.**

**"I heard him yelling... he said it was_ his_ fault." George told her. "I've, uh... never heard him blame himself for anything before. He... he usually never takes responsibility for his actions like that. That's new."**

**Lorraine, unknowing what to say, shook her head and walked off.**

**Meanwhile, upstairs, Marty's backpack was fully packed with snacks, juice, and his portable tape recorder. After glancing at the clock, which read 4:15, he climbed out the window, down the tree branches, and snuck out of the yard.**

_**Knock knock knock.**_

**"Come in." Doc called.**

**Marty stepped inside, seeing Doc hunched cross-legged over the small Delorean replica.**

**"Marty! You're about an hour and a half late.. I was starting to think you weren't coming today. Look here! I got one of the wheels on already, just gotta get the other three, and we'll be ready to paint this baby!" Doc exclaimed happily, patting the body of the small vehicle.**

**When he noticed Marty was strangely lacking in enthusiasm, Doc observed him questioningly.**

**"What's the matter?" He asked, giving Marty a polite smile.**

**Marty gulped, shrugging.**

**Doc stared at him again, seeming to read his face.**

**"Com'ere. Sit down and tell me all about it." Doc smacked a small open spot on the floor beside him. "C'mon."**

**Marty dropped his bag, then strolled into the center of the room and claimed a seat beside Doc.**

**Doc thumped his back with a big, open hand, looking down at him warmly.**

**"What's on your mind, kid?"**

**Marty sighed.**

**"I... got in a fight." He mumbled regretfully.**

**Doc's eyebrows raised. "What happened?"**

**"Butch started calling me names." Marty told him. "I... I didn't mean to..."**

**"Marty..." Doc began. "You can't go loosing your judgment every time someone picks on you."**

**"I know that! But he was-"**

**Marty stopped, swallowing his thoughts. He hadn't realized it until now, but everything that triggered Marty's violent actions seemed to spark when Butch had started bad-mouthing Doc.**

**"It was my fault." Marty grumbled in a barely audible voice.**

**"Its not _all_ your fault, Marty." Doc told him. "You've just gotta be careful not to let those kids push your buttons."**

**Marty looked down.**

**Doc leaned over, watching him.**

**"Are you still allowed to race on Saturday?" Doc asked.**

**"Y-yeah." Marty replied instantly. "I'm not suspended or anything."**

**"What about your parents?" Doc wondered.**

**Marty gazed up at him.**

**Doc was simply watching him expectantly, his face -not scolding, angry, or frustrated- but calm, cool, and kind... unlike any other adult in Marty's life.**

**"Marty... do your parents have any idea that you've been coming here to visit me?" Doc asked, as if reading Marty's thoughts.**

**"I told them I was visiting a friend." Marty responded. "I wasn't lying."**

**Doc tilted his head, looking slightly torn.**

**"Marty... you've gotta be honest with your parents if you and I are going to be friends. Its the only way they're ever going to trust me... or you."**

**"I tried." Marty said. "I don't want them to know we're friends."**

**"Why not?"**

**"Because they'll ground me from visiting... they take away_ everything!"_ Marty shouted, suddenly fighting back tears again._ "I hate them!"_**

**"I don't think you really hate them, Marty-"**

**_"I do!_ I hate them so much because they both hate_ me!_ I don't have any other friends! I don't have anyone else! They want me to be alone just because they_ hate me!_"**

**It burst through him like a volcano. **

**Marty erupted into tears, covering his face with his hands, trying desperately to keep himself from sobbing, but failing.**

**Doc watched him sadly, his big, brown eyes lingering over his young friend in a profound, ominous way.**

**After a moment, Doc wrapped an arm around Marty's shoulders, gently bringing him closer, and embracing him. Marty buried his face into Doc's chest, staining his coat, but he didn't care. Doc softly stroked his back, allowing him to cry for almost five minutes straight. After Marty's cries died down, Doc glimpsed down, grasping the child by the shoulders, examining him.**

**"It'll only take a few minutes to get the wheels on." Doc said, smiling. "Then I think we can take it for a test drive. How's that?"**

**Marty, his cheeks now soaked and scarlet, grinned broadly.**

**"He... s-said you didn't have any family." Marty choked, attempting to stifle his stuffiness. "So I... h-hit him... and... _sniff_..."**

**Doc stared at Marty, his eyes shining with an emotion unreadable.**

**"Its true." Doc confirmed, his tone just the slightest bit darker. "I don't have a family."**

**"But... still... _sniff_... why not?" Marty stammered, rubbing one of his eyes.**

**Doc took a moment of thought.**

**"My mansion burned down." He said gravely, staring down, suddenly seeming a million miles away. "And my family all... died. Left me with their fortune... all the money in the family... some folks around town still spread rumors that I burned the place down myself... killed my whole family just for the money. But-"**

**_"What?!"_ Marty gasped, looking appalled. "You wouldn't do that!"**

**Doc gave him a weak smile.**

**"I know, Marty. But... people like Butch, or Biff... I've given up on arguing with them anymore. Let them think whatever they want to. I don't care what they say about me... that's no reason for you to get into fights, and get into trouble._ You_ know I wouldn't do that, right?" **

**Marty nodded.**

**"And you know I don't experiment on people or roast them alive, right?" Doc went on.**

**Marty nodded again.**

**"Then that's all that matters." Doc told him firmly. "You're not spray painting on my house or breaking inside and stealing from me, so don't worry about it, Marty."**

**"I..." Marty started. "I... tried to break in once."**

**Doc gave him a confused face.**

**Marty had never confessed any of his wrong doings before, and he had absolutely no idea what had suddenly compelled him to do so now.**

**"About a year ago. I was hanging around some older kids... they dared me to do it... to break into your lab... and..." **

**"That was you?" Doc said, looking more amused than Marty had anticipated. _"Ha!_ So when I came outside wearing my mind-reading device and holding a bat,_ you're_ the kid I scared off? _Hah!_"**

**Marty, vaguely recalling the incident, frowned. That night, about a year ago, when he and some punk preteens were hanging around after curfew, was probably the most frightening night of his life. It was the night that so very securely established Marty's previous fear of the mad scientist in the laboratory garage.**

**Still, knowing Doctor Brown now, Marty could barely believe it was the same person.**

**"I'm not mad about that, Marty." Doc said, noticing the unhappy expression on his face. "You're a kid, and that's what kids do. Hell... I remember my younger days, I was one wild freak show... broke into old man Peabody's house just to write in alien languages all over his fridge... oh boy, he deserved it, believe me... he was a frigid old man if I ever met one! Er... well... _ehem_... anyway... what's in the past is in the past, Marty. Don't worry about it. We're friends now, right?"**

**Marty nodded once again.**

**"I appreciate you telling me about that, though." Doc added, giving him a single pat on the shoulder. "That kind of honesty takes courage."**

**After trading smiles with one another, Doc stood, scanning around the inside of his lab for his extra tools.**

**"Alright, now let's get this show on the road. We've got a race to win!"**


End file.
